


to my best friend

by weekendwine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendwine/pseuds/weekendwine
Summary: in which tubbo writes tommy letters after being declared dead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. dear tommy,

Dear Tommy, 12-07-80

How are you doing? Let me cut the bullshit, I’m sorry Tommy.  
I thought I knew what I was doing but surprise surprise I  
don’t and- and I don’t think I can do this without you here  
by my side. I’m not sure if I can get Dream to approved of me  
lifting the exile but fuck him am I right? It’s so funny I  
used to find you so annoying but I miss you and your dumb  
laugh and your dumb shenanigans. Please come back home  
Tommy, we miss you. No, I miss you and I regret exiling you  
so much but I’m going to come to look for you. Dream never told  
me where he took you but I will find you and I will bring  
you back home. I refuse to believe that you ‘died’ and I won’t  
believe Dream until I see you, dead or alive. I’ll give you  
all my letters when I find you and then we can prank the  
dumb green man. I’m sorry if I let you die, all alone but I’d  
be even more sorry if you were dead and no one came to find  
your body. I have to go do some presidential duties (aka hold  
a meeting with quackity and fundy)

Sincerely,  
Tubbo underscore


	2. dear tubbo,

Dear Tubbo, some time in winter

Wilbur stopped coming home. i an so so so aloje and cold   
and i juzt want to go back home. my tent wasnt made for  
cold weather and i live next to a ocean so its not that  
nice out here. will you ever come vist? youte the ohly   
person i have left. my hands are so coold i keep misty  
ping things but oh well right? hey tubbo, please come   
find me its so cold and and i miss you and your hair that  
is always messy and never brushed. i miss your small   
comments and i miss being in your prescense i miss you   
tubbo please come find me because i dont know where i   
am. the skiesxare always gray and theres a ruined portal   
near me ummm its almost night i have to go find food   
before the wolves do, goodnight tubbo 

from,  
big t


	3. goodbye tommy,

Dear Tommy, 12-09-80

Two days into my search for you, Tommyinnit, I haven’t  
found anything, unfortunately. I’m in the sea currently  
and it’s so cold. There is a lot of fish but I can’t eat  
them because it’s too cold for a fire. How did you do this  
for as long as you have? I’m already suffering on day  
two of my searches. I miss you, Tommy. Today I saw a   
dolphin and it- it had your bag...please tell me you   
didn’t do anything bad. Give me a sign, something that   
you’re still here, I lost you once when I first exiled you  
and I really don’t want to lose you again Tommy. Wait!  
I see smoke! That might be you. Oh my god thank you Tommy  
for, for everything. I took it all for granted and I   
promise I won’t do it again (Okay I have to go eat and I  
can’t write and eat at the same time) goodnight   
Tommy I hope you are doing okay and please don’t be dead

Sincerely,  
Tubbo underscore


	4. goodbye tubbo,

Dear Tubbo, some time in winter

i didnt get to eat yesterday becayse its winter and all  
the animals are in bhibernatin. its not as windy as it   
was yesterdat. im slightly warmer tday and umm wilburs  
jacket is pretty warm but but i feel uncomfrtalbe wearing   
It because wil he died in it. please come find me because i  
don’t know how long i can stay here, ive been scattering my   
shit like its bread hopefully you’ll see it and find me or  
hopefully soemeone finds me, ii just want to go back to   
lmanburg or anywhrye bear msybe somewhere whereci wont  
have nightmares of freezjbg ro death. im goimg to harvest   
some berries so this is all for now goodbye tubbo

from,   
the big man tommay


	5. platonic soulmates

_To my streamer, Tommyinnt_

His head was buried into his knees as he cradled them like the most precious thing to ever reach his arms. But the truth was he was freezing and as warm as the jacket his brother wore when he died was, not even that could suffice him as the wind howled loudly in the distance. Maybe he should just give up, Tubbo was never going to look after him. Tubbo didn’t need him, so why did he feel like a strong force was making him stay away and not slip into the warm darkness that called to him like a siren at sea. 

He would miss the soft touches Tubbo would give him in a secret way to tell him ‘not to worry’ and that everything would be okay. Tubbo never did the touch when he exiled him. Never softly tapped 3 times on Tommy’s hand. All he did was murmur apologies and scream. He should’ve given up a long time ago but he never lost hope, maybe Tubbo forget...maybe he didn’t want to seem suspicious. That had to be it, Tubbo and he were best friends for life. They would grow old and do stupid stuff together as old people. Everything was finally going perfectly fine. 

_Tommy and Tubbo, best friends for life_

To say Tubbo was the same without Tommy was far from the truth. Although not many would talk about it, they could all hear the cries of pain that left the teenagers mouth when the moon was high and all citizens were supposedly asleep. That day, when Tommy was finally exiled and the cries began it had become clear. Their president was a teenager who was never allowed to grow due to a power-runned man who couldn’t see that behind the annoying duo of Tubbo and Tommy were teenagers who a few years ago were playing with wooden swords behind their houses. They were kids behind the chaotic facade that hid their tears and pain.

Tommy was a child when he was exiled, Tommy is a kid lost in the wilderness, banned from ever going home. He was just a broken boy who weared a well made facade of a boy who didn’t want anything but his discs and in the end, even Tubbo had fallen for such a perfect mask. He was stupid but so was everyone else for they had broken a boy whose only goal was to have fun a be a child but it all got too serious too soon and his hopes and dreams were ultimately crushed.

As he walked down a roughly made path, he tripped over twigs, rocks, and most importantly, items. From a little handmade pot to an apple in an item frame. He was close, he could just feel it. “Tommy? Come on Tom!” his voice shook as he spoke, he was going to optimistic. Tommy was okay, Tommy was alive, Tommy was well. And then the first sign that someone had recently been on the path, footprints. He had to be alive...if he wasn’t and he was seconds late…

“Wilbur stop pretending to be Tubbo. I already told you it’s not funny it’s just kind of depressing” A boy walked out of a pair of bushes before stopping in his tracks. His eyes became wide as a small frown appeared on his face “Did you learn a new ghost thing? You almost got me Wil” the boy was ready to walk back to his home before he was stopped by a hand.

“Is that how you’re supposed to talk your streamer?” Tubbo tried to joke but he couldn’t, not as tears rolled down his face and as he choked back a sob. Not even a second after, the older teen was engulfed in a hug. He tried to act normal but he hadn’t seen his friend in months, in almost a year. “You’re alive oh my god you’re okay- they, they said you were dead but here you are! Right in front of me, I’m so sorry Tommy, I’m so sorry” Tubbo cried softly as he gripped at the taller man as if at any moment he would disappear.

“I love you Tubbo. Platonically. I still like women and am dating all of them!” Tommy forced a laugh, but it soon died down as Tubbo continued to hug him. He missed his best friend. He was his streamer, and nothing could ever really change that. They were platonic soulmates, and they would always be each other’s streamer until death do them apart. 

“Yeah, me too”

“Say it!”

“Say what- Fine, I love you too Tom. Platoniclly”

"Good"

"Yeah, good"


End file.
